Princess Bubbles
Princess Bubbles is the 3rd Generation queen of Planet Gorilla. She is introduced in episode 76 and plays a role in the Yagyu Arc as Kondou Isao's fiancée. Appearance She is three times larger than the average Amanto from Planet Gorilla. Story Yagyu Arc Due to deteriorated diplomatic ties with Earth, marriage between Commander Kondou Isao and the princess was planned in order to improve the diplomatic relationship between the planets. During the wedding ceremony, which requires the consummation of the marriage on the spot, Shimura Tae gatecrashed the party to presumably rescue the minors, namely Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura from having to watch such an act. The marriage ceremony was interrupted and the marriage was not made official. Silver Soul Arc In Lesson 670, Bubbles ended up marrying Kondou and she had a baby gorilla as well. In Lesson Lesson 693 it is revealed by Matsudaira Katakuriko that after Kondo left her the previous time, she had disappeared for a while due to her heartbreak. She would fool around with "no good gorillas" living a fast and wild life. When she returned home she was already pregnant with her child Robert Gorilley Junior. The wedding is coming to a close as it is the last day of the three month long affair. During their dinner it is interrupted by a delinquent gorilla wearing a mohawk, presumably Junior's real father. Kondo believes that the difference in social standing had torn them apart and he has come to get back with the princess. Kondo tries to tell him he'll give her back but his answer fails to translate and instead comes across as a challenge. In Lesson 694 Bubbles takes her lover away to the command room after his defeat by Kondo and orders her men to set a course for earth. She is surprised by Kondo who appears behind of her as he thanks her for taking him back. She reveals then that she can now speak his language, having learned it after their encounter. She tells him that when she found out his true feelings about her it made her sad. She got involved with her no good lover but if it wasn't for Kondo then she wouldn't have had a family to begin with. She pleads with him to take her and her family back with him to his planet. As Kondo is being harassed by Junior (who once again has found him), she takes the time to try and convince her pilot to take them down. Both are startled by Kondo who is sent hurling into the ship's command system by Junior. In Lesson 695 Bubbles finally reveals to Junior that Kondo isn't his father but the man who saved their family. A Gorilla among gorillas, the King of Gorillas in her own words. Her lover commends Kondo for getting them to earth, feeling foolish for his actions and she scolds him for being an idiot. She also then proceeds to speak to Kondo again telling him that in the past his friends came for him but this time, it was his turn to take them back. She returns Kondo's Shinsengumi clothes to him and releases him from their engagement allowing him to take up the mantle of the Commander of the Shinsengumi once more. References Category:Chiba Susumu Category:Editing needed Category:Characters Category:Female Characters